This mechanical invention relates to decorative and protective edge guards that are applied to the trailing edges of automobile doors. More specifically the invention relates to the installation of a non-metallic type door edge guard by use of double-back adhesive tape.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,516 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics, the truth of the matter is that in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorily over the life of the automobile.
Applicant has several pending patent applications relating in certain respects to improvements in the installation of non-metallic door edge guards on the trailing edges of automobile doors. These applications are Ser. No. 07/066,858, filed June 25, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,386, Ser. No. 07/076,366, filed July 22, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,335 and Ser. No. 07/205,303, filed June 10, 1988. As disclosed in the application filed June 10, 1988 applicant has discovered that a more convenient manner of installing non-metallic door edge guards on the trailing edges of automobile doors can be accomplished using high quality adhesives embodied in a double back adhesive tape by first installing the double back tape on the trailing edge of the door and then installing the door edge guard over the tape-containing trailing edge. Because the tape alone is first applied to the door, accuracy in locating the tape is more readily obtained because the tape is visible at all times during its installation process.
The invention of this application relates to a new and improved method for installing a non-metallic edge guard on the trailing edge of the door through use of double back adhesive tape. Briefly, the tape is applied to the door such as in the manner described in the patent application filed June 10, 1988. However, instead of stripping the entirety of the outer release layer from the installed double back tape, that release layer is pulled away over a short distance at just one end of the installed tape. This leaves the stripped portion of the release layer free for grasping. The edge guard is then fitted onto the trailing edge of the door over the double back adhesive tape and is adhered against the exposed adhesive where the release layer has been stripped away. The stripped portion of the release layer remains outside the fitted edge guard and can now be pulled away while the tape remains covered by the edge guard with the result that the remainder of the release layer is pulled from the tape underlying the fitted edge guard thereby exposing the adhesive along the full length of the tape. Since the edge guard is already positioned in covering relation to the tape, at most all that need be done to the edge guard is to press it into better contact with the exposed adhesive along the length of the tape where the release layer has been pulled away.
This invention provides for an installation that is convenient and that can accurately locate the edge guard on the door edge in a precise relation to tape that has been previously installed on the edge.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.